villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Majid Sadiq
Majid Sadiq was the leader of an anti-Western terrorist organization called The Engineers and he is the main antagonist of Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Blacklist. He is voiced and modeled by Carlo Rota. History Background Born in London, England, into the third generation of a family of Pakistani origin, Majid Sadiq was recruited into MI6 right out of university. They had deemed Sadiq as their perfect agent, as he was Middle Eastern without political or religious whatsoever. However, on an undercover mission in Iraq, he was compromised when a U.S. drone strike bombed an insurgent training camp near the Persian border and the village he was stationed at was nearly destroyed. MI6 then burned Sadiq and attempted to capture him, but he evaded British Intelligence. They listed him as K.I.A., but Sadiq was secretly titled as the 5th most wanted individual in the United Kingdom. Since then, Sadiq had become the leader of The Engineers, an anti-western terrorist organization aiming to dismantle American influence by recalling her troops in other countries around the globe. The Blacklist Fourth Echelon first identifies Sadiq in a hideout in Mirawa, Iraq on a video of him executing an American 36th Wing soldier, Miguel Garcia, by slitting his throat before threatening the viewer and triggering 4E drone to attack the compound that destroyed everything in the area. Later, he was seen at one of The Engineers' European bases, the Millennium Mills in London. After Sam Fisher was incapacitated by the V.X. nerve gas, he was brought to Sadiq for interrogation. However, before Sadiq can go any further, he was interrupted by Isaac Briggs, who engaged in a firefight with the latter. Once he ran out of bullets in his pistol, Sadiq made a run for it after Briggs went against Sam's orders to go after him. Upon finding out about the failure of American Consumption and American Freedom, he and The Engineers sped up the Blacklist, going two days until an attack instead of seven, and remotely sabotages the C-147B Paladin with a computer virus (but Fourth Echelon managed to restart with the help of Andriy Kobin). But with the amount of time that Fourth Echelon was distracted, Sadiq was able to successfully accomplish American Fuel attack and pushed the U.S. government to activate the "Continuity of Government" protocol. After retaking the Liquefied Natural Gas Terminal in Sabine Pass, Louisiana, Fourth Echelon went to a highly-secure bunker in Denver, code-name "Site F", to stop Sadiq against President Patricia Caldwell's orders. Sadiq managed to capture the Secretary of Defense, Lester Gollancz, and had him slightly tortured in order to transfer secret military files to Sadiq's unidentified source (which was The Engineers' actual plan for the whole time, because he knew the United States would never give in to their demands). While one of his men was lopping off the Secretary's left ring finger, Sadiq captured Briggs and cut out his sub-dermal radio with his karambit and crushed it, but not before warning Fisher to stay away if Briggs knew what is good for him. After bringing Briggs to the war room, he threatened Gollancz enough to start the transfer. However, before going any further, Briggs grabbed the Secretary and employed Fifth Freedom by breaking his neck, thus killing him and preventing Sadiq from getting what he wanted. After beating up Briggs and radioed his men to leave the bunker, Sadiq gathered the hostages (with Fisher acting among the hostages) and proceeded with hijacking the Paladin. Unfortunately for Sadiq, all of his men were killed by a team of Delta Force snipers due to Fisher killing his hostage taker, but he wounded Briggs in the left arm and ran for the Paladin. He was then stopped by Fisher when the latter slit his leg in two places. Sadiq then revealed that he and The Engineers were working for and backed by twelve rogue nations and threatened Fisher that if he killed him right here, those nations would rise up in his defense, or if he was put on a war crimes trial, Sadiq would "spill every secret he knows", possibly giving the twelve nations the correct means to attack, meaning that either way, it would lead to a negative mass event. With no other option, Fisher employed Fifth Freedom and unofficially imprisoned Sadiq. Defeat After the failure of the Blacklist, Sadiq was last seen in an interrogation room (possibly Guantanamo Bay in Cuba), being approached by a fully recovered Victor Coste before Fisher came in to interrogate Sadiq in order to bring down the rest of The Engineers, although he was announced as K.I.A. by President Caldwell to ensure the greater good of the public. Trivia *Sadiq uses chess names ('Queen', 'Rook') during the first Blacklist attack, Blacklist Zero, to designate the different teams utilized in the operation. *Sadiq is one of three Splinter Cell antagonists that Sam Fisher doesn't kill, with the others being Suhadi Sadono in Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow, and Toshiro Otomo in Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory. *Interesting to note, Sadiq is one of four bald antagonists in the Splinter Cell series, with the other three being Norman Soth, Douglas Shetland and Emile Dufraisne. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Terrorists Category:Spy Category:Pure Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Torturer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Vengeful Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Destroyers Category:Saboteurs Category:Mongers Category:Extremists Category:Martial Artists Category:Game Bosses Category:Mastermind Category:Fighters Category:Wrathful Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Leader Category:Betrayed Category:Rogues